Parasitic
by MayuAka
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berpikir ketika, ada parasit menginvasi hidupnya. Ia merasa jika hari esok benar-benar akan menjadi buruk. "Sudah kukatakan padamu jika, diriku bukanlah homo, gay, atau apa pun itu," jelas Mayuzumi tegas. "Hubungan sesama dua lelaki sangatlah bodoh."/ "Aku tidak akan menyerah," bisik Akashi. HAPPY MAYUAKA DAY 2017!


_**HAPPY MAYUAKA DAY 2017**_

 _ **Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, saya berharap kalian tetap berlayar. Makin banyak yang mendukung kalian dan semakin banyak pula yang mencintai kalian. Kalau saya, tentu saja sangat sangat mencintai kalian.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Parasitic by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn! : YAOI (boys love), AU, Typos, dan jenis kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara berpikir ketika, ada parasit menginvasi hidupnya. Ia merasa jika hari esok benar-benar akan menjadi buruk. "Sudah kukatakan padamu jika, diriku bukanlah homo, gay, atau apa pun itu," jelas Mayuzumi tegas. "Hubungan sesama dua lelaki sangatlah bodoh."/ "Aku tidak akan menyerah," bisik Akashi.**_

 **.**

RUANG kecil tanpa cahaya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro berposisi terlentang di atas ranjang, kedua tangan dijadikan bantal. Kelopak mata mengatup menenggelamkan manik abu. Gelap gulita menjadi teman bisu. Seharusnya dalam keadaan setentram ini, ia bisa tertidur dan berlayar mendekati mimpi tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat pikiran sedikit kacau.

Otak di dalam tempurung keras tidak mau diam, mengajak berpikir tentang satu sosok yang menurut ia sangat mengganggu hidupnya. Mayuzumi tidak menyangka jika ada manusia sangat keras kepala, tidak mau menyerah dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Duapuluh satu tahun semasa hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasa jika hari esok akan benar-benar menjadi buruk.

Mengapa demikian?

Karena buktinya, malam ini saja ia sudah membuang waktu hanya untuk memikirkan, apa mau bocah tersebut. Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini padanya. Apa yang direncanakan.

Ngeri. Mayuzumi tak bisa bayangkan lebih jauh. Kepala yang ia punya bukan didesain untuk hal-hal aneh, ia tipe yang tak mau ada masalah, lebih tepatnya tidak mau berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban.

Mayuzumi merasa jika ia sedang dijajah adik tingkat kampusnya.

Tok…. Tok…. Tok….

"Mayuzumi- _san_!"

"Mayuzumi- _san_! Apa ada di dalam?"

Tok…. Tok…. Tok….

"Mayuzumi- _san_!"

Mendengar ketukan dan nama dipanggil, entah mengapa ia berang. Tidak ada yang membiarkan ia tenang. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan mata setelah ada parasit masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Mayuzumi ogah-ogahan turun dari tempat tidur, telinga penging sebab orang di luar tidak berhenti memanggil. Menghidupkan lampu sebelum manarik kenop pintu.

"Ada apa," katanya.

Ia memandang dua orang adik tingkatnya penat. Yang satu tidak masalah, karena memang apartemen mereka bertetanggaan, tetapi yang membuat ia hampir mengeryitkan dahi adalah pemuda lain yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Aku mengantarkan dia, Mayuzumi- _san_ ," kata Ogiwara langsung pada inti. Lalu, ia menengok ke pemuda seumuran di samping, dan berkata, "Nah, Akashi, ini apartemennya."

Manusia yang merasa punya nama Akashi tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, Shigehiro, sudah mengantarkanku," katanya sopan. "Kapan-kapan aku mampir ke apartemenmu."

"Sama-sama, Akashi. Aku tinggal berdua dengan sahabatku, Kuroko. Kita bertiga ada di kelas yang sama. Kunantikan kunjungannya," tutur Ogiwara. "Ah, Mayuzumi- _san_ ," ketika melihat tatapan dingin sang senior, ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu. "Maaf. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu," pamitnya sembari cengengesan.

Ogiwara berbalik, melambaikan tangan sebelum menuruni tangga. Akashi membalas. Mayuzumi tidak peduli.

Apartemen ini hanya tiga tingkat, dengan satu lantai terdiri dari empat pintu, Mayuzumi adalah penghuni lantai tiga bersama mahasiswa lain seangkatannya. Sedang Ogiwara berada di lantai satu karena menurut Kuroko tidak perlu repot turun tangga jika mereka telat.

Mayuzumi menatap malas orang yang ia anggap sebagai parasit dan sudah menginvasi hidupnya selama kurang lebih 80 hari. Baru beberapa menit dipikirkan, sang mahluk sudah ada di hadapan. Ada apa dengan dunia, tiba-tiba hidupnya 180 derajat menyebalkan. Ia tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada orang lain, tetapi mengapa hidupnya seperti terkena kutuk.

"Chihiro, aku menemukanmu," sungut Akashi, sembari melebarkan bibir.

Mayuzumi tidak suka dengan senyum yang dikembangkan Akashi, menurutnya tidak manis sama sekali. Ia menghela napas, "Dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu, aku sudah tidak kaget," katanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akashi sebagai spesifikasi. Ia bahagia menyambut kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut dingin seniornya.

"Jadi, kali ini apa maumu sampai mencari dan datang ke apartemenku. Kau sungguh penguntit yang luar biasa." Mayuzumi sakit kepala.

Akashi menyeringai senang, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutuntut darimu," jawabnya. "Omong-omong, kau membiarkan tamumu di luar?" sarkas.

Mahluk kelabu tertawa pelan, "Maaf, Tuan. Apa aku pernah mengundangmu ke sini," dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau orang yang sangat tidak sopan. Padahal aku sudah mengunjungimu."

 _Please_. Mayuzumi tidak pernah menyuruh dia untuk datang. Dan ia juga tidak akan mati kalau tidak dikunjungi. Sepertinya memang benar-benar sedang dijajah. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia aneh yang kini melewati dirinya masuk ke dalam.

"Em, ruanganmu rapi juga," Akashi berkomentar. "Boleh aku duduk," lanjutnya.

Pemilik kediaman tidak menggerakkan bibir sedikit pun. Sebab akan percuma, toh walaupun ia melarang, kepala merah akan tetap duduk.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Akashi," Mayuzumi ikut menjatuhkan bokong. "Pintuku tetap berdiri di sana, tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Akashi menatap serius orang yang lebih tua di depan. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun Mayuzumi Chihiro akan tetap menarik di lensa pupilnya. Sifat, jalan berpikir, cara bicara, tatapan, bola mata, tubuh, semuanya Akashi cinta. Ia memang tidak salah dalam menilai seseorang, tidak salah dalam mengambil keputusan jika ia sangat ingin memiliki.

"Masih sama. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku," Akashi berucap penuh percaya diri, kalimat yang ia ajukan tidak gentar.

Kening Mayuzumi mengerut. Sebentar lagi ia akan mati berdiri karena stress, setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut kecil Akashi tidak bisa dinalar.

"Jadi kau menuntut hal itu?"

"Sudah jelas, kan." Akashi menegapkan tubuh, wajah dihiasi senyum.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu jika, diriku bukanlah homo, gay, atau apa pun itu," jelas Mayuzumi tegas. "Hubungan sesama dua lelaki sangatlah bodoh."

Tolong sadarkan adik tingkatnya.

"Bolehkah kubedah kepala dan periksa otakmu. Supaya pemikiranmu terbuka pada hal lain, tidak hanya dalam kotak. Jadi kau bisa melihat dari sudut padang luas. Memang kaukira lelaki suka lelaki langsung dinamakan homo atau gay?"

Kedua alis abu hampir bertemu. Maksunya apa? Ia tidak mengerti, di mana pun yang ia tahu lelaki suka lelaki sudah termasuk tanda kutip. Persetan dengan pemikiran terbuka, ia tidak sebodoh yang Akashi kira.

Mayuzumi mendengus lelah, "Terserah apa pun yang kau katakan, Akashi. Intinya aku ingin kau segera pulang. Tidurlah, besok banyak jadwal, kan. Lupakan tentang ingin menjadikanku milikmu karena hanya sia-sia."

Akashi terbahak, dada berdesir. Menarik, sangat menarik. Ia malah semakin tertantang untuk lebih melakukan segala sesuatu. Bagaimanapun caranya, Mayuzumi Chihiro harus jatuh dalam pelukan. Dikira dengan Mayuzumi mengatakan hal demikian, ia akan menyerah begitu saja seperti tidak punya taring. Hah, Cakar akan ia asah.

Egois? Benar.

Itulah cerminan dirinya. Sekali ia tertarik akan sesuatu, istilah bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan adalah nyata. Biarkan kali ini ia hidup bersenang-bersenang, menikmati jalannya sendiri. Tidak muluk harus mengikuti perintah dan perturan.

Jika Mayuzumi Chihiro mengatakan bahwa ia bukan homo, gay, dan semacamnya, Akashi pun sama. Ia orang normal seperti kebanyakan manusia pada umumnya, bahasa keren yang tren adalah straight.

Tidak pernah berpikir jika akan menyukai mahluk berbatang. Namun, hati dan syaraf neuron berkata lain, ketika ia menemukan sosok berlumur kulit pucat kelabu dengan kehidupan yang terlalu suram. Mahluk itu menarik banyak perhatian, seolah memancing dirinya untuk menggali lebih dalam. Jangan salahkan jika ia ingin mengejar.

Akashi suka dan tertarik, dua variabel itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Urusan orientasi tidak akan jadi masalah. Ia tidak menyebut dirinya gay, pun memandang Mayuzumi gay. Ia hanya ingin merealisasikan jika hidup tak harus mengikuti aturan. Jika senang, lakukan. Meski konsekuensi tidak mungkin dihianati, karena hidup tidak lepas dari hukum sebab akibat.

"Kau dengar yang kukatakan. Apa telingamu dalam masalah?" Mayuzumi mengucap peringat, siapa tahu Akashi tidak mendengar ucapan sebelumnya.

"Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas," ia melempar senyum. "Tetapi bolehkah aku memandangimu sebentar lagi."

"Tidak."

Akashi mendengus tak puas, mau dikata apa kalau sang senior tercinta sudah menjawab cuek. Mungkin cukup dulu menggangunya malam ini, pemilik nama depan Chihiro perlu istirahat. Sebab ia akan merasa sedih jika besok mereka tak bertemu di kampus.

"Baiklah, aku akan enyah." Berdiri mengangkat tubuh. Mimik sumringah terpatri di wajah walau kecewa.

Sebelum menuju jalan keluar, Akashi mendekati Mayuzumi. Ia membungkuk membuat setara, menarik kaus lelaki di hadapan dan mencium tepat di bibir.

Biarkan Mayuzumi _shock_ , ia ingin senior itu tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermain-main. "Aku tidak akan menyerah," bisik Akashi.

Ia menarik diri, memandang Mayuzumi yang tidak bergerak se inchi pun. Akashi tidak peduli, melenggang pergi dan menghilang.

Mayuzumi melemas, tubuhnya kehilangan banyak molekul oksigen. Ia mengacak surai abu frustasi. Berharap bumi menghilang, atau lenyapkan Akashi. Keduanya terserah, ia hanya sudah tidak mengerti.

Apa yang baru saja dihadapi, Mayuzumi menutup wajah. Mana mungkin dua bibir lelaki bisa saling menempel.

"Sialan!" ia mengumpat.

Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika, ciuman pertama direnggut oleh adik tingkatnya. Jauh dari kata cantik nan manis karena memang sudah jelas dia bukan perempaun _moe_ , meski begitu, Mayuzumi sedikit menyukai bola mata beda warna yang dilihat dari jarak dekat.

Hanya sedikit, bukan berarti ia akan menerima Akashi.

Melepas karbon dioksida melalui mulut, lelah. Masih terngiang akan kalimat 'aku tidak akan menyerah' maksudnya dia akan terus menyabotase hidupnya. Bolehkah ia menyesal telah kuliah di ibu kota jika, pada akhirnya akan ditemukan dengan mahluk tidak jelas macam Akashi.

Yang membuat semakin menyesal adalah, mengapa ia tidak menghidar ketika Akashi akan mencium. Bahkan, saat bibir mereka bertemu, Mayuzumi sama sekali tak terpikir untuk menepis atau mendorong. Sepersekian detik tubuhnya kaku.

…

 **.**

Akashi menelan kunyahan terakhir yang dihidangkan bersamaan dengan menyorotnya cahaya surya dari kaca besar di depan. _Butler_ menawari untuk menambah, tetapi ia menolak sopan. Sepi meja makan sudah menjadi hiasan, sang Ayah, Akashi Masaomi, sedang tidak berada di rumah Tokyo.

"Selagi aku kuliah, tolong bereskan pakaianku dan masukkan ke dalam satu koper," perintah Akashi.

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham tanpa banyak bertanya. "Apa Tuan muda sudah mau berangkat, biar kuperintahkan supir untuk bersiap-siap."

Akashi menengok jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, "Lima menit lagi."

"Baik, Tuan."

Setelah menjawab, ia cepat pergi. Dalam perjalanan menuju teras depan, ia banyak dihujani dengan pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin bisa ditanyakan langsung pada Tuan mudanya. Bahwa, baru kali ini ia melihat wajah majikan yang begitu _fresh_ , ada senyum kecil di sana meski tak terlalu diperlihatkan.

Akashi bersiap, stelan dan sepatu sudah melekat apik di tubuh. Apa yang dipikirkan _butler_ -nya tidak salah, ia memang sedang bahagia. Ke kampus bukan hanya untuk mencari ilmu tetapi ia mempunyai mainan di sana. Berkat Mayuzumi senior di atasnya dua tahun, hari yang ia jalani tidak akan ada kata bosan.

Sudah empat bulan ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai Universitas Tokyo, mengambil salah satu konsentrasi dari fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis, yaitu manajeman. Dalam waktu singkat itu, ia telah mengamati bagaimana mahasiswa mahasiswi dilingkaran kampus, baik tingkat pertama serupa dirinya atau pun para senior.

Karena hal tersebut, Akashi menemukan sosok berbeda dari yang lain. Hawa keberadaan yang kelewat tipis memungkinkan dia tidak banyak dikenal oleh sekeliling. Sebenarnya, di kelas ada teman yang serupa, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia orang yang selalu bersama Ogiwara Shigehiro, dan sangat informatif mereka tinggal bersama.

Dari sudut netra, Kuroko Tetsuya, termasuk manusia yang unik, namun, feromon Mayuzumi Chihiro entah mengapa lebih memikat.

Ia menemukan Mayuzumi pada tiga minggu pertama kuliah. Penilaian awal tentang orang itu adalah maniak atap. Bagaimana tidak, Akashi selalu menemukan Mayuzumi ada di atap setiap waktu dengan buku kecil di tangan.

Setelah empatbelas hari mengamati, ia putuskan untuk langsung datang ke hadapan dan mengucap, "Cihihiro, aku tertarik padamu." Saat itu ia tahu, bahwa ternyata ada orang yang berani mengabaikannya.

Membuat ia tertantang. Sampai Mayuzumi tunduk, Akashi tidak akan menyerah.

"Selamat pagi, Chihiro," ketika ia sudah memasuki halaman kampus dan beruntung atau tidak dirinya dipertemukan begitu cepat.

Mayuzumi acuh, beranggapan jika tidak ada siapa pun yang menyapa. Ayolah, ini masih pagi kalau Akashi ingin membuat suasana hatinya menjadi buruk. Jika tidak ada kuis dengan dosen _killer_ ia pastikan hari ini tidak akan pergi ke kampus.

Akashi menyemburkan senyum di bawah hangat matahari pagi. Ia memandangi punggung lebar Mayuzumi yang telah mendahului. Jikalau detik ini ia tidak bisa mendengar suara senior kesayangan, tidak apa. Yang pasti nanti ia akan menemuinya lagi, nantikan saja.

"Akashi, ada apa dengan Mayuzumi- _san_. Sepertinya dirimu diabaikan."

"Oh, Shigehiro dan Tetsuya," katanya, mereka bertiga bertemu tatap. "Dia memang orang yang seperti itu," jelas Akashi santai.

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ , sangat terobsesi dengan Mayuzumi- _san_ ," kali ini Kuroko yang bertanya. Sebagai orang yang suka mengamati juga, Kuroko tahu banyak tentang teman sekelas yang satu ini.

"Karena menyenangkan."

"Apa Akahi- _kun_ , _mashokis_?"

Ogiwara menyenggol tubuh Kuroko spontan, mengingatkan bahwa mereka sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

Akashi terbahak halus, "Entahlah," memandang manik _aquamarine_ sesaat lalu melenggang pergi.

"Kuroko, kau tahu bicara apa tadi?" matanya mengerling memastikan Akashi sudah jauh melangkah.

"Bicara seadanya."

"Hah!" Meski sudah bersahabat lama, kadang pada saat tertentu, Ogiwara masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran temannya yang sangat mencintai hal berbau vanilla tersebut. "Kalau Akashi tersinggung bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, Akasi- _kun_ , bukan orang yang seperti itu," jelasnya santai.

Ogiwara mengangguk paham, dia meletakkan tangan di pundak Kuroko dan mengajaknya untuk menuju kelas.

 **...**

 **.**

Segerombolan mahasiswa berhamburan keluar sesaat setelah dosen meninggalkan ruangan. Cicitan senang para mulut kelaparan tak mengusik pemuda kelabu yang sedang duduk dipojokan.

Mayuzumi mengeluarkan buku yang tak lebih besar daripada buku tulis yang lima menit lalu ia toreh dengan tinta hitam. Buku bersampul wanita _moe_ dibuka tepat pada pembatas. _Harusnya semalam aku sudah menyelesaikan bab ini._

Sebelum terjun untuk mengetahui cerita selanjutnya dari sang heroin, ia membasahi kerongkongan dengan air dari sebotol minuman yang sempat ia beli sebelum masuk kelas.

Untuk hari ini atau mungkin selanjutnya, Mayuzumi putuskan untuk tidak keluar dari dalam kelas karena alasan ada parasit berbahaya yang menunggu. Ia sudah siapkan minum dan roti yang tidak seberapa, itu bisa mengganjal perutnya sampai waktu perkuliahan usai.

Mayuzumi memohon dengan sangat, semoga harinya akan dilalui dengan tentram. Tidak ada yang membuat pusing hanya karena ajakan bodoh. Ia tidak pernah meminta hal aneh, tapi tolong untuk sekarang jauhkan ia dari orang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu, pasti kau berpikir jika aku tidak akan berani masuk kelas senior, kan, Chihiro?" menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Mayuzumi mendesah. _Sial! Sepertinya Tuhan sama sekali tidak memihakku._

Akashi mengambil buku dari cengkaraman Mayuzumi, "Sungguh, kau tidak bosan harimu hanya dengan membaca ini?"

"Kembalikan."

Alih-alih menanggapi perintah Mayuzumi, ia malah duduk di sampingnya. Ikut bergeser ketika kaka senior menggeser menjauhi.

"Chihiro, apa kau setakut itu denganku."

Sama sekali tidak takut, ia hanya risih. Sangat risih. Merasa waktunya dirampas paksa oleh Akashi, junior yang tidak tahu diri.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mengganggu."

"Sampai kau mau menjadi milikku."

"Bolehkah aku melapor pada yang berwajib atas tindakanmu ini."

Akashi membuka lembar demi lembar untuk mengetahui apa isi buku tersebut. Penasaran, mengapa bisa Mayuzumi sangat menyukai sampai-sampai eksistensinya diabaikan.

"Kau merasa sangat putus asa hingga ingin melaporkanku. Silahkan, boleh saja."

Mayuzumi mendesis. Ia tahu, mengancam Akashi bukanlah hal yang tepat, yang ada dirinyalah yang akan direpotkan oleh masalah baru. Ia merampas kembali benda kesayangan, "Kau orang kaya, kan. Beli sendiri jika mau."

"Aku akan beli semua sampai pengarangnya, dan kuhadiahkan untukmu, bagaimana? Kau mau menerimaku?"

Mengubah postur, memiringkan kepala menghadap Akashi, "Apa hanya itu yang kudapat?" menyeringai.

Akashi menyerngit, kini wajah Mayuzumi semakin dekat, "Jadi kau ketagihan akan ciumanku semalam?"

Mayuzumi acuh, ia terus memajukan wajah sampai tersisa jarak 2 cm, jika salah satu ada yang bergerak bibir mereka pasti akan menempel. "Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah sombongmu dari dekat," ucapnya, lalu menarik diri.

"Ini yang aku suka darimu," Akashi berdalih, "Sepertinya lama-lama kau membuatku gila, Chihiro. Kau tahu, jantungku hampir lari."

Dan Mayuzumi tahu satu fakta, jika orang di depannya sangat pintar dalam merangkai kata. _Memangnya aku wanita, kau gombali seperti itu._

"Ah, Chihiro."

"Ngomong saja, tidak perlu memanggil namaku berulang-ulang. Lagipula, dengan orang lain kau sangat sopan, mengapa denganku tidak."

Akashi tertawa ringan, "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Mayuzumi menyesal. "Apa kau memang jago menggombal?"

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkanmu," _to the point_. Ia menilik jam, "Aku ada jam, sampai bertemu lagi, Chihiro."

Dia mengiring kepergian Akashi dengan dengusan. Sampai di pintu anak itu berbalik dan tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Mayuzumi hanya membalas lewat sebuah tatapan.

Selepasnya, ia memandang novel yang terbengkalai. Merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menamatkan bacaan. Di lingkungan kampus, atap, kelas, bahkan rumah, menjadi lokasi jajahan Akashi. Ia tidak tahu harus bersembunyi di mana lagi, hawa tipis yang menempel di tubuh tidak mempan untuk mengelabui iblis kepala merah. Padahal, itu satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi diri.

Waktu semakin membosankan ketika dosen mata kuliah kedua muncul bersama anak-anak lain. Mengisi barisan per barisan bangku hingga penuh. Koar kecil muncul dari pita suara masing-masing, dan Mayuzumi tidak menyukai tempat yang dipenuhi oleh mahluk yang tersusun atas sel. Berisik.

"Mayuzumi, anak tingkat satu ada yang mencarimu, sudah bertemu?"

Dia orang yang selalu mengajaknya berbicara, jika bertemu di kelas mata kuliah yang sama.

"Sudah."

"Dia adik kelas SMA-mu?"

"Bukan."

Imayoshi mengangguk. "Oh. Kulihat kalian sangat akrab."

 _Hah, akrab? Dia itu pengganggu ketenangan._

"Sepulang kuliah ada rencana pergi?"

"Tidak."

"Mau ikut kami keluar," Imayoshi melirik teman di sampingnya, "Bersama dia juga." Susa Yoshinori tersenyum penuh akan makna.

Mayuzumi datar, namun di kepala kalimat sedang bergulat aktif. Bukan yang pertama lelaki berambut hitam dan berkacamata mengajaknya pergi bersama. Tetapi dari sekian ajakan ia selalu menolak.

"Ayolah, sekali-kali," bujuk Imayoshi ketika ia tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Ya, boleh."

Tidak buruk juga menyetujui, selagi masih ada kesempatan untuk menghindar Mayuzumi akan melakukannya.

 **.**

Waktu satu jam tigapuluh menit di mata kuliah terakhir yang dirasa seperti satu setengah tahun, walhasil _finish_ setelah dosen memberikan tugas mencari sebuah jurnal tentang bagaimana kondisi perpajakan Negara pada dua tahun lalu. Direview dan diprsentasikan minggu yang akan datang.

Seperti biasa, Mayuzumi adalah orang yang terakhir meninggalkan kelas. Imayoshi menunggu di depan pintu bersama Susa untuk mewujudkan rencana.

"Mayuzumi, kau suka minum?" Imayoshi melontar Tanya disela perjalanan keluar dari gedung. Ia sadar harus memulai terlebih dahulu karena paham bagaimana sifatnya.

"Dibilang suka juga tidak, tetapi menolak pun tidak."

"Oke, kita ke bar saja," saut Susa, "Atau kau mau karaokean?"

"Aku tidak suka nyanyi," jawab cepat Mayuzumi.

Imayoshi dan yang lain tertawa, tentu saja mereka sudah tahu. Namun, hal seperti ini bisa mencairkan suasana.

Mayuzumi tipe insan yang menutup diri, membuat kotak batasan untuk orang lain segan mendekatinya. Secara tidak langsung, ia sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut. Masa muda harus dihabiskan dengan senang-senang bersama kawan untuk bisa diingat di usia senja. Dan ia senang ajakannya kali ini diterima. Nanti akan ia traktir minum.

"Itu anak yang tadi mencarimu, kan," kata Susa.

Tidak diberi tahu pun Mayuzumi sudah merasakan hawa tidak enak. Sejak mereka keluar dari gedung, netranya langsung melihat sosok bersurai merah yang berdiri di gerbang bersama Ogiwara dan satu orang lainnya.

"Sepertinya dia memang sedang menunggumu."

Mayuzumi merasakan pundaknya ditepak oleh tangan besar Imayoshi, seolah dia tahu apa yang dirasa ketika melewati Akashi.

"Chihiro?"

Ia tulikan telinga butakan mata tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Mengacuhkan Akashi yang memanggil untuk yang kedua, berspekulasi kalau Chihiro bukan nama yang diberikan oleh orangtua. Menganggap suara di belakang hanya angin lewat. Irama langkah dijaga baik bersama kedua orang yang mungkin bisa ia sebut sebagai teman hari ini.

"Kalau kau punya urusan selesaikan dulu, kami bisa menunggu," saran Imayoshi.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya." Ini keadaan yang tepat untuk kabur. Baru sekarang ia bisa menghindar dengan mulus.

Imayoshi tersenyum mahfum, "Kalau boleh memberi kesimpulan, sepertinya dia menyukaimu, benar?"

Mayuzumi menyipit, "Apa kau cenayang, tiba-tiba sikapmu mengerikan."

"Hahaha," ia terkekeh, "Dilihat dari segi mana pun, bahasa tubuh bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk psikologi saja."

Susa mengangguk, bahwa apa yang dikatakan Mayuzumi tepat adanya. Kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam taxi dan melanjutkan obrolan.

Akashi mengamati seksama dari ia memanggil sampai raga Chihiro tidak terjangkau dengan mata.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan kalian berdua," Ogiwara mengaruk rambut, pusing sendiri melihat tingkah teman dan kaka seniornya. "Tapi, Akashi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia bersikap tenang dan menjawab, "Kalau aku menjadi tidak baik-baik saja hanya karena diperlakukan seperti ini, maka aku akan kehilangan dia."

"Ah, sudah kuduga," Kuroko menyedot _milkshake_ -nya sesaat, "Akashi- _kun_ , memang _mashokis_."

Mereka berpisah. Akashi naik ke dalam mobil jemputan yang sudah bertengger di depan, sedang Ogiwara dan Kuroko kembali lagi ke dalam karena akan mengikuti salah satu unit kegiatan kampus.

Di dalam mobil, sang emperor memandang benda yang bergerak cepat. Deru halus suara mesin menjadi alunan saat ia memikirkan bertapa cueknya sikap Mayuzumi, orang itu tidak mudah dirayu.

Dalam karir hidup yang tertata selama Sembilanbelas tahun, ini adalah perjuangannya yang paling panjang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diingin. Alangkah susah menaklukan Mayuzumi, mengubah pikiran dan sudut pandang yang kolot.

Tetapi, tidak apalah, akan ia ubah menjadi semangat. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya, jika ia tidak bisa meremat dalam genggaman.

Ada yang mengganggu pikiran sejak tadi, ternyata Chihiro mempunyai teman. Bahkan, mereka pulang bersama, mengobrol seperti biasa. Suatu kemajuan yang tidak terduga. Nah, manusia bak ikan tedampar di laut itu selalu memberinya kejutan. Ia menaikkan bibir beberapa senti, karena tahu betapa liciknya otak Mayuzumi.

Memperbaiki posisi duduk, ia menghadap lurus pada supir, "Antarkan aku ke toko buku Kotaro."

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Akashi melepas napas, harusnya akan menjadi moment terbaik jika ia dan Mayuzumi bisa jalan berdua sore ini. Benar, ia ingin mengajaknya ke toko buku karena ada buku referensi yang dibutuhkan. Sayang, ia kalah cepat dengan kaka-kaka senior yang sudah mengajak pergi duluan. Apakah ini persaingan?

…

 **.**

Dentuman musik bergaung diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Pekikan para manusia menjadi cirri khas bar pada umumnya. Bau minuman bercampur aduk dengan orang-orang itu sendiri. Ada yang masih segar tidak terkalahkan walau pun sudah minum banyak. Ada pula yang sudah mabuk menjijikan hingga menimbulkan masalah dan mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.

Sekarang sudah lewat waktu dini hari, namun pengunjung sama sekali tidak menyusut. Ia bisa memastikan berapa omset yang didapat dalam satu malam.

Mayuzumi duduk di sofa dekat tembok sebelah kanan bersama Imayoshi dan Susa. Ah, ada dua orang wanita yang menemani sejak mereka merasakan suasana bar. Dan wanita-wanita tersebut seketika menjadi akrab terkecuali dengan dirinya. Ia tidak peduli, lagipula ia bingung akan berbicara dengan tema yang mana.

Ia memesan minuman dengan kadar alcohol yang paling rendah. Dalam situasi seperti sekarang pastikan pertahan diri diperkuat. Maka dari itu, ia tidak ingin sampai mabuk sebab takut terjadi sesuatu. Tahu, betapa ia mencintai diri sendiri dan tidak bisa cepat mempercayai orang asing.

Mata Mayuzumi meliar. Boleh memberi inti, 70% orang yang datang kemari adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai masalah, termasuk ia sendiri. Iya, Akashi merupakan masalah besar baginya dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi. Akashi lebih berbahaya dari lelaki setengah matang yang sedang menggodanya sekarang.

"Halo, sayang. Reo," dia mengulurkan tangan mengajak berkenalan.

Mayuzumi melengos, mengibaskan tangan, "Aku tidak minat."

Meskipun ia tidak pandai bersosialisasi atau tidak sering bepergian, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu hukum sebuah hiburan malam. Lelaki atau perempuan, entahlah, yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang sedang menggoda untuk mengajak melakukan 'sesuatu'. Kau boleh melakukan apa pun di tempat ini.

"Enyahlah."

Reo memicing tajam, "Kauini dingin sekali, tidak asyik," katanya, lalu pergi pindah buruan.

Ia mengurut pelipis, cenat-cenut mulai hinggap di kepala, badum musik yang keluar dari sound makin membuat jadi. Melirik gerangan yang membawa ke sini, tetapi mereka sepertinya sedang menikmati waktu.

"Imayoshi, aku akan pulang," serunya kemudian.

"Pulang?" ia melihat jam besar yang menempel di dinding. "Ini belum fajar, masih jam setengah tiga. Apa mau aku temani berdisko?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Besok aku ada kelas pagi."

Imayoshi melepaskan rangkulan wanita di samping, "Susa, ayo pulang."

"Kita juga."

"Kalau kalian masih ingin bersenang-senang lanjutkan saja," jelas Mayuzumi, ia bersiap mengecek barang supaya tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Kauyakin? Tahu jalan, kan?" Imayoshi cemas.

"Ingatanku bagus."

Imayoshi dan Susa melambaikan tangan dan mengingatkan agar Mayuzumi berhati-hati di jalan. Itu terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi.

Kini ia sudah di luar menyatu bersama udara dingin, kemeja lengan pendek yang dikenakan membuat rambut-rambut halus kulit berada di area terbuka berdiri sebagai respon tubuh terhadap suhu.

Mayuzumi menghentak kaki panjang-panjang lalu keluar dari gang. Bar yang dikunjungi cukup jauh dari jalan raya. Menilik sekitar yang begitu sunyi, kendaraan yang lewat tak sebanyak di siang hari. Lampu listrik yang berada tepat di atas kepala berkedip-kedip meminta diganti. Hewan malam bernyanyi riang dari sekumpulan tanaman di belakang. Ia menyukai kedamain ini.

Melambaikan tangan setelah tujuh menit berdiri, menyetop taxi. Supir menanyakan tujuan dan Mayuzumi menjawab sekenanya. Menyenderkan tubuh, tangan melipat di dada, menyembunyikan kelereng abu.

Sekelumat wajah dan senyuman khas Akashi mampir dalam kegelapan menutup mata. Mestinya penghindaran ini akan membuat bahagia dan puas. Tetapi ia merasa kesal terhadap diri sendiri yang mengharapkan Akashi menyusul. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal, dan hal ini mengganggu pikirannya sejak berjam-jam di bar.

Itu alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia pulang cepat. Keadaan bar yang ramai-otak dan hati yang tidak sinkron membuatnya ingin mengamuk. Di rumah bisa diusir dengan membaca, atau mungkin olahraga. Pokoknya apa pun yang bisa menghilangkan racun Akashi dari benak.

"Maaf, apa di sini," Tanya sopir, ia menepikan mobil.

Duapuluh lima menit berlalu begitu saja, Mayuzumi mengintip dari kaca, "Ah, iya. Aku turun di sini," katanya setelah melihat lokasi.

Cepat ia mengeluarkan dompet sesaat setelah sopir mengatakan tariff yang harus dibayar. _Inilah mengapa aku tidak suka bepergian. Uang lenyap begitu saja._

Pengemudi pamit dan berterima kasih karena sudah menggunakan jasanya. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan kearah apartemen. Menaiki anak tangga lincah, ingin segera membuat segelas kopi.

"Akashi."

Pemuda yang namanya disebut beringsut dari senderan pagar balkon, "Kau sudah pulang," ia menguap. "Cepat buka pintu, aku ingin tidur."

Mayuzumi masih tidak percaya, "Apa benar kau Akashi?"

"Memang kaupikir? Apa kesadaranmu hilang karena minuman."

 _Sepertinya itu memang dia._ Yakin dirinya masih dalam tahap sadar, konyol kalau sampai berhalusinasi tentang Akashi. "Sejak kapan kau di sini," tanyanya, lalu sibuk membuka pintu.

Akashi menyelonong masuk selepas pintu terjeblak, ia begitu santai seperti milik sendiri.

 _Anak ini memang membuatku gila._ "Apa kaudengar aku bertanya?"

Akashi duduk, meletakkan barang hati-hati. Ia menguap lagi mendengar pertanyaan dari pemilik rumah sebenarnnya. Tenang saja, ia memang berniat mau menawab. "Aku datang ke sini jam Sembilan. Pasti kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu."

Mayuzumi bungkam.

"Kau tahu, kutipan anak-anak lebay 'menunggu itu menyebalkan' ternyata memang benar adanya."

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja, aku tidak ingat menyuruhmu untuk menunggu."

"Tidak. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk bisa melihatmu."

"Apa kau keras pada dirimu sendiri."

"Kau salah, aku hanya tidak bisa menghianati diri sendiri."

Oke, ia paham seperti itulah Akashi. Sekarang yang tidak bisa dipahami adalah dirinya. Kemana rasa kesal yang selalu datang ketika Akashi ada diruang lingkup penglihatan. Rasa marah dan benci saat Akashi datang mengusik, dan rasa ingin menghilang dari bumi tatkala Akashi memandang dengan tatapan ingin memiliki.

Malah hatinya hangat begitu Akashi mengatakan dia ingin melihatnya, menunggu berjam-jam. Bisa saja Akashi berbohong, bisa saja dia tidak datang jam Sembilan, namun, dalam hati kecil yakin, Akashi tidak mungkin berbohong dan ia percaya itu.

Ah, benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berakal seperti biasa. Akashi berhasil membuat otaknya dipenuhi oleh dia. Luar biasa. Ia tahu, ia sudah kalah.

Mayuzumi selesai membersihkan tubuh, ia sudah berganti baju. Mengelap wajah yang masih dihuni molekul air. Tadinya ingin membuat kopi, urung kala melihat Akashi berbaring dan terpejam di sofa. Ia menggantung handuk kecilnya dan berlalu ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Kau tidur, katanya ingin melihatku."

Akashi membuka mata yang sudah memerah bengkak karena kantuk. Ia menegakkan tubuh, "Kau menerimaku."

"Aku memang sudah menerimamu daridulu. Memang kaupikir dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu, aku bisa menghindar," jawab Mayuzumi, ia mendaratkan pantat.

Akashi tersenyum lebar, "Jadi aku menang."

"Ya, kau menang," ia mengusap kepala Akashi lembut. Walaupun sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan hubungan antara dua lelaki, tetapi demi Akashi ia akan terima, apa pun alasannya.

Hidup memang penuh kejutan.

"Kita menjalin hubungan, kan?" Tanya Akashi, ia ingin penjelasan yang lebih rinci. Sebab ia suka sesuatu yang jelas.

Mayuzumi berdiri, "Terserah bagaimana kau menanggapinya," lalu berjalan dan naik keranjang. Hari yang begitu melelahkan. Ia ingin merebah.

Namun, sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa langsung memejamkan mata karena yang ia pandang bukan lagi langit-langit tetapi sosok berwajah tegas, bermata unik, berambut merah delima, berbibir tipis. Ya, Akashi berada di atasnya sekarang. Mayuzumi sampai lupa cara bernapas dan berkedip.

"Kau sedang apa?" cuapnya, "Tidurlah sudah fajar."

Akashi menyatukan alis, "Benar-benar kaku," komentarnya. "Kau tahu cara berciuman? Mau kuajari."

Mayuzumi menyeringai, "Kau meremehkanku, hh?" sembari mengusap bibir bawah Akashi menggunakan jempol. Kemudian jemari membelai pipi, menyelinap ke belakang telinga dan masuk ke dalam sela rambut, lalu membawa kepala Akashi turun untuk merasakan bibir yang selalu berkata pedas.

Akashi memejamkan mata, tubuh bertumpu di atas tubuh yang lebih besar. Ia membiarkan mulut Mayuzumi meraup bibirnya liar. Merasakan kenyal yang menjilati, meninggalkan saliva di kulit. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas saat Mayuzumi menghisap lidahnya.

"Bagaimana, mau nambah?" godanya pada Akashi yang sedang mamasok oksigen. Orang di atasnya begitu menggemaskan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, dan tidak perlu jawaban 'iya' Akashi sendiri yang langsung bergerak. Ia membalas mencium Mayuzumi brutal.

 _Kau sexi saat agresif. Harusnya kuberi dia pelajaran._ Ia melepas paksa ciuman yang diberi Akashi. Lantas menggulingkan ke samping mengubah posisi, saat ini dirinya yang di atas, memandangi wajah penuh birahi.

"Ranjangku memang sempit," ia menjilat bibirnya seduktif. "Tapi malah lebih asyik, bukan? Aku akan membuatmu tidak berdaya, Akashi."

Akashi memasang wajah tidak takut, malah ia menantikannya, "Jangan khawatir, Chihiro, aku pasti akan memuaskanmu."

Mayuzumi tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjilati leher Akashi, menelusurinya sampai puas, menggigit, menghisap, membuat tanda jika lelaki dipelukan ini adalah miliknya. Tidak hanya itu, tangan yang penuh jari-jari meluncur mencari tempat untuk meminta dimanjakan.

Hingga matahari setinggi empatpuluh lima derajat mereka membuka mata dengan keadaan bebas dari sehelai pakaian. Mayuzumi yang pertama turun dari tempat tidur, cepat memakai kolor dan bajunya. Akashi masih berselimbung selimut memandangi pemandangan dengan khidmat.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah?" Tanya Mayuzumi yang sedang menegak segelas air. Ia menghidupkan tivi.

"Ada jam satu."

"Bisa berjalan."

"Aku akan absen. Ini pertama kali aku merasakannya," kata Akashi meringis. Ia tidak mungkin bersikap tenang, karena pinggangnya memang sangat sakit.

Mayuzumi tergelak. _Itu pelajaran untukmu._ Lantas bola matanya teralih pada koper yang berdiri gagah di samping meja.

"Akashi, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya dari semalam."

"Hm."

"Untuk apa kau membawa koper kemari?"

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

"Hah!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan ikut bayar sewa. Atau aku beli saja apartemen ini, supaya tiap bulan bisa menerima uang dari mereka. Mungkin kunaikkan harga senyawanya. Apa kau setuju?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Ia lupa jika Akashi seongok parasit. Tapi, mungkin ia akan menyukainya, karena tidak semua parasit merugikan.

…

 **.**

 **FIN**

 _ **Sekali lagi, HAPPY MAYUAKA DAY 2017!**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca.**_

 _ **MayuAka**_


End file.
